


Tokens [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND SHOW IT THROUGH GIFTS OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Tokens" by cinderfell."Percy's always been the one to give gifts; it's only fair that Vex tries to give him something too."





	Tokens [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tokens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593675) by [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/pseuds/SUNNYSlDES). 

Length: 17:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tokens.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tokens%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "gifts" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to cinderfell for having blanket permission!


End file.
